


The Reef

by DapperDeer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Forced god of destruction, HWHBB - Freeform, M/M, m/m - Freeform, mermaid, merman, reef - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperDeer/pseuds/DapperDeer
Summary: A scenario to @harrish6's 'Falling into a new destiny'.All characters belong to the rightful owners.





	1. New light

**Author's Note:**

> Please read harrish6's 'Falling into a new destiny' first if you want to understand what’s going on.

Destiny was stumped on what to do next.

Her original plan had failed. That Multiverse was to much for him. To heavy of a reminder of his older home-or what Error himself would call a personal hell. The kids, Null and Void, were exactly what he needed. Just not the Multiverse it's self. Error needed something that was more of a hit to the senses. Something that is different enough to keep him from lashing out at himself again but not to different were he, or the boys, could get seriously hurt. 

So as Errors fell peacefully in the endless abyss of the void, his sons nuzzled tightly in his grasp, Destiny cracked her knuckles and went to digging. They needed something far away from fate and, sadly, slightly away from her interference as well. He needed a place to heal without the distraction of a creator or look alike enemies and friends. Her child needed some real change. 

Sifting through a few Multiverses she found a hand full that could work. With a small smile Destiny brought up one code, slightly smaller than the others, that held basic structure but complexity's for the ones inhabiting it. Perfect for him.

The only dud was the physical change needed for Error, Null and Void to thrive there. 

It was an easy change, but Destiny feared- once the change is completed- it might be permanent. A risk that had to be taken. It was to much of a wasted opportunity for Errors true healing and happiness. 

With her mind made up, she drifted over to her child- code in hand- praying to any other god that could hear her for this to work. And if it didn't. Well... 

She'll burn that bridge when it comes time.

_Chapter Start_

The first thing Error noticed when he woke, was the ever shifting blue above him. It seemed to roll and flow in a enchanting rhythm that almost pulled him back to sleep if it weren't for the burning sensation in his chest. It was subtle, slowly fading with each breath, but it was there. Nothing was to out of the ordinary with this. He felt fine in that small moment, staring up contently. 

That was until the memory's hit him. 

Attacking the strange ink, jumping into the void again, the boys, the voice... freedom.

Error darted up, his mind on high alert. His sockets widened to their full extent as he took in his surroundings. He sat still in a small bend of sand, surrounded by lush, vibrant corals. Fish of all shapes and sizes weaved through the rocky outcrops. Error only then realized he was in the ocean- or at least a large body of water. The moving blue was waves above and the burning in his chest was his soul getting use to the saltwater around him should have been a dead give away. It was a all to familiar feeling to the fact he has tried to drown himself several times in the past. The only difference is Error wasn't trying to kill himself at the moment and he had no trouble breathing. Really focusing on it he could almost assume he had-

"Daddy?" Error snapped his gaze to his oldest. Null looked up sleepily. Void in his other arm was awake now too, looking around in wonder. "Where are we?"Null mumble as he looked over the colorful environment around them. Error found him self unable to speak as he looked over his sons. Errors mind screamed in shock and confusion. Why are their clothes gone? Was one thought in his mind. The boys clothes were gone, leaving them bare boned in his arms. But after a quick glance over, he noticed something even more confusing and alarming. _Are those... Tails? Why do they have tails?_ The boys no longer had legs, instead were smooth fish like tails. Shifting them closer he took a better look.

Nulls tail was a dark yellowish gray, black spots barely to peaking through, with large faded white stripes along his back. His tail was elongated and a rounded blade shape. Two rounded dorsal fins on his back and two pairs of fins on his underbelly along with the pectoral fins.

Voids tail was nearly the same, the only difference being the color. Instead of a spotted dark gray, his tail was jet black with the same type of white stripes. 

Errors eye-lights then moved to his own legs. He too had a tail. His smooth skin tail was a dark muddy gray with a almost white underbelly. He had two dorsal fins, like the boys, but were more pointed. His tail fin was more shaped like a check with a small hook at the end. His pectoral fins were rather pointed as well, and much larger.

Null, following his fathers gaze to his new form, squeaked in sudden fright before nuzzling into his dads upper stomach. He didn't seem to like the new change. Void on the other hand, squealed in joy while watching his tail swishing from side to side.  
His reaction seemed to help Null relax enough to look back at his tail.

"What's going on, daddy?" Null mewled up to him, eyes widened with confusion and slight worry. Error shifted his gaze to his eldest. Error glanced up once more at his surroundings he answered. "I guess this is our new home-" He stopped suddenly realizing something. His voice was different. 

It was its normal deep and gravely sound, but the usual static- that had always make him stutter and sometimes repeat himself- was gone. Even the boys- Null staring up, desperate for answers and void who had been gleefully poking at his strange new form- looked at him slightly startled. His voice had always been glitched- or as far as he could remember. Error wasn't sure if it was a pleasant surprised not.

Snapping to his senses Error decided to check to codes for a definitive answer. Shock and confusion flowing out of his mind as he skimmed over them. They, apparently, landed in a strictly water based word. Only 10% of the planets surface was actually land, opening a few doors to why they were currently half fish. The good news- Error wanting to scream in joy at the sight of this small detail- there was no balance, no creator or destroyer. A Ink and Error did live in this word but had different names which left Error with little to no problems with changing the coding if need be.

Waving away the codes he decided to CHECK the three to make sure everything was the same. 

Looking through their information the only definitive difference was an add on to their Affects. "Mer-skeleton? Must be what we are now." He mumbled to himself. He decided to shrug it off for now and continued his CHECK.

A frown fell upon him as he looked through his own coding. An affect began to worry him. 

[EFF: Reduced magic]

He needed to test himself. Needing to see how limited his magic was now. 

With a quick glance around he spotted a large flat plate of coral. It had a dip underneath, almost like a cubbyhole. Perfect. Glancing down at his tail, he shifted the boys in one arm. Angling himself up with his free arm, he waved his tail- copying the different fish's movements around him- he propelled himself forward, swinging his tail from side to side. Surprisingly easier done then said, he seemed to glide over to the coral plate with out flaw. The boys giggled, fins wiggling happily. Error chuckled at their enthusiasm, anything he did would make the happy it seemed. Stoping himself with a hand he gently placed the boys down under the plate.

Null and void whined in protest, hands reaching to be held again. Error shook his head gently, "No, boy's. I need to check my magic and don't want you hurt. Stay there and watch, ok?" Null nodded in disappointment as Void let out a squeak of excitement.Error backed up away from them before turning completely away. 

Facing a large hunk of coral, Error began to summon his magic. He could already feel the difference- the usual raging magic that would flow out of him was gone and replaced with a small pulse of power. A ripple that was once crashing waves. Gripping on to that small power he out stretched his hand to summon a blaster. 

Nothing.

The magic sparked a bit inside him but didn't form. With a scowl he tried again, focusing and razing an arm to summon a bone attack this time.

Again, nothing.

Slight frustration began to nag at him now. Restricted? More like completely gone! Gritting his teeth he tried a final time. He had to at least have this! Reaching out once more he summoned his strings. 

Joy shined in his eyes as they materialized. They weren't as strong, not shooting out like he intended but fell limply in his grip, but he could still use them for there healing properties. He knew all to well the dangers of the ocean. 

Injury was inevitable.

That small fact made a shiver go down his spine in fear for the safety of his sons. Glancing over to the coral he could see them smiling at him, cooing out encouraging remarks. There safety was his top priority, even with out blasters and other magical attacks he was going to protect them with his life. 

Dispelling his strings he turned fully to the boys fully. With an awkward wave of his tail he glided back to the plate. "Ok my little terrors," Error started, scooping the two into his arms, "Daddy has a plan. I don't have the 'bad magic' like I use to. Meaning we need to be more careful. There are many dangers that live in the ocean." The boys eyes widened in worry. Error pressed them closer, giving the two a soothing hum.  Looking around and then up, he realized how exposed they were. The sun was at its highest peak in the sky. They needed cover before nightfall. "First we need to find shelter. Can't risk being exposed in the dark." He muttered the last part to himself.

Glancing around, trying to find a good direction to start, he shifted the boys in his grip. Picking a direction he waved his tail, gliding over the coral covers outcropping and into a rast span of lush reef. Honestly it was a rather beautiful sight, not as beautiful as the galaxies and nebulas in Outertale. Nothing could truly beat that sight. But the environment he found himself in was close.

Several locations took his interest. A large arch way made of dark stoney rock was the first. It was to open though- if any dangerous creatures swam by they would spot him and the boys automatically. He couldn't risk leaving them alone in such a place. The next was a small cave, the opening was small and counseling. Sadly, on further inspection, it was already occupied by a large octopus- Error would have simply kicked it out or killed it, but rows of tear shaped eggs lining the ceiling told him it was a mother looking after her babies. Error didn't have the heart to throw her out knowing she had children of her own and would most likely fight to keep him out. Putting it in his mind that the entrance was to small anyway, he moved on to find a small sheltered spot. Once again it felt to exposed and small for his liking. Fish also swarmed that area- Error didn't know which ones could harm the boys so he decided to move on.

The sun had begun to set, casting a burnt umber glow to the corals, sands, and any fish that darted into the light. Null and Void had long since fell asleep, curled in Errors arms. Error himself, was slightly desperate now. They needed shelter, any shelter. Being open and in the dark was something he didn't want to happen. Of course he could handle himself perfectly fine. He could easily maneuver in and fight in the dark. But some predator or other creature could get it in there thick skull to try and attack him and his.

Error suddenly halted abruptly mid swim and thought. The sudden jerk woke the boys who whined slightly looking around for the reason why. Both looked in front of them, eyes growing large. A fish, large and monstrous, had dashed from over a large wall of coral and almost crashed into them. At the sight of Error the fish turned quickly to swim away, but was stopped by bright blur. 

Error backed up quickly as the fish thrashed violently in the grip of another mer. The destroyer tensely watched as the other bit down on the fish's head, making it go still. Only when the fish was dead did the other notice him and the boys. The other turned full towards him, giving Error the chances to get a good look at him. 

He was a skeleton, a Sans to be more specific, with a large fiery reddish orange tail with large black stripes. The fins along his back that curved off is the base of his tail were dipped in a bright blue. He was fairly tall, coming up to Errors collar bone, but very cubby. His eyes were a bloody red, glowing brightly with surprise and fear.

The most defining feature was the gold tooth, sunken halfway into the fish's head, telling Error exactly who this Sans was.

Fell Sans.

Before Error could even react to this, the Fell Sans opened his mouth and screamed.

Error tensed at the sound while the boys flinched and nuzzled in his grip. The other mer, still screaming, turned and as fast as he could swam away. 

The destroyer decided to do the same in that moment. The others screams, as Error could hear, had turned into cry's for help. He'd seen this enough times to know the other was getting backup, and things would get ugly. 

By the time Error was far enough away, it was well beyond nightfall. The boys were once again out cold, lulled in the gently strong arms of their daddy. Error himself was wide awake as he always has been.

The reef was silent and still. Any fish or crustaceans dared not leave their hiding spots in the corals and rock. An eerie silver glow from the moon above out-lined the rolling waters above and sands below him. Error honestly felt an uneasy calm. A feeling that contrasted it's self in every way. Almost like Error himself.

Eyes glancing around he spotted something of interest. Slowly coming to a stop, he gazed downward in to a small chasm. It was dark inside, like looking down an inky black hole or well. He didn't know what kind of things could live down there, but it was the only good shelter he's seen so far. Holding the boys tightly he moved down into it. His eyes widened as they adjusted to the darkness and he saw what was before them. The chasm was actually a small gorge like crevice. Large plates and fan like corals above came together like a roof, leaving small gaps -big enough for fish to get through if nothing else- and the entrance he has swam through. It was perfect.

Small neon glowing mushroom like coral poked out of cracks in the walls, closing and dimming at the shift in the water as he swam deeper in. Some small transparent shrimp floated beside them, almost hypnotized by the light. Error wondered if the tiny crustaceans were like moths in anyway. At the very bottom of the caver was a large yellowish blob. Error seemed to hesitate, not knowing what it was, but seeing small creatures flutter up from it ensured him it couldn't be that bad. With a deep breath he floated down to it. Getting closer he noticed the creatures fluttering up from it were actually bubbles. They seemed to seep from the pores of the yellow blob. His eyes widened when he realized what it was.

A giant living sponge.

He moved down to it, hesitantly reaching out a hand. Touching it lightly he was awe struck to find how soft and warm it was. It didn't seem to react to his touching and pokes of curiosity. After deeming it somewhat safe, he moved to the middle of it and gently laid down the boys. Null whined in his sleep a little while Void instantly cuddled up to his brother, content with the new comfort. Error watched the boys as they rested soundly. Hours passed slowly. The boys slept with little disturbance, letting Error relax for the time being. Gently laying down next to his sons he let himself get comfortable.

Error knew this was going to be a challenge, but he could make it work. The boys seemed happy enough for him to except this new and strange life he was tossed into. He could work things out in the morning, though. 

 

In only a few minutes he himself, for the second time since meeting his boys, slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Making this home

Error woke at early dawn. 

The new morning light had begun shining through the small openings in the 'roof' in streams. The destroyer sat up, curling his tail underneath him, and let out a loud yaw. His pinpricks shifted to the boys still cuddling beside him. Both still fast asleep.

Checking them over to make sure they're ok he saw nothing was wrong or worrying he turned and examined the cavern he had chosen. Now that light had flooded in, the luminous shroom like corals were no longer shining brightly. Instead they gave off a muddy colored gray that left a dreary glow around them. Error scowled in slight disgust, he'll need to spruce this place up; make it more attractive and colorful for the boys. He couldn't allow them to live in such a drab place. His boys deserved only the best after all. 

The boys also needed.

Errors eyes suddenly widened in realization. They needed important things, like food. They hadn't eaten since they were in that other universe. And honestly it was only a small portion of food. Error himself didn't need food. He live through years of starvation and hunger pains like it was nothing. His body was practically built for it now. But Null and Void aren't. They both need food to survive.

But what are they going to eat? 

Error couldn't help but panic a bit at that thought. With out access of magic, he couldn't simply steal food- and even if he could open portals what good would that do? This multiverse was more primal; relying on instincts and raw materials. It wasn't like there was a Grillbys he could pop into. The only solution to this problem he found himself in, was to hunt- like the Fell Sans was doing yesterday. Raw meat shouldn't be good for them, but at the same time they were completely different species now. Their bodies are most likely made for it, but he couldn't just make assumptions. 

Sighing heavily, he leaned towards the boy's. He reached a hand to Null and gently nudged his cheek with his nuckle. His son twitched a bit with a small groan yet didn't stir. "Null. Wake up." Error cooed softly, nudging him again. This time Nulls eyes flutter open. He lifted his head and glanced around in confusion before looking up at Error. "Daddy?" He breathed out in worry. Error gently strokes his skull to soothe him. "Null, I'm going to leave the cavern for a while." He started. Nulls eyes grew wide with slight fear but Error quickly reinsured him. "I'm not going far, just outside to find some breakfast. If you need me, just yell. I will hear you." Null nodded, knowing to trust his dads judgment.

Error turned and slipped off the make shift bed before swimming towards the entrance. He glanced back to see Null shifting to get comfortable again. "I'll be right back, don't leave the cave." He call to his oldest softly. Null nodded again before yawning and curling around Void. With a small smile and a wave of his tail, Error was out of the cave and into the open reef. The morning sun shining from behind warmed his bones.

Hovering above the entrance for a moment he swerved his head around, trying to decide which way to go. He could see a small clearing full of different shimmering fish near his left. Waving his tail, he casually glided over. He took it slow, trying to scope out the best fish to catch instead of rushing in. 

Error could remember, a long, long time ago, he read a book about marine life. It was back when he actually had time to sit back and read a entire book. But for the life off him he could not remember what it said about what was edible and what was toxic. A nagging feeling tugged at him. The image of him bringing something toxic to the boys and having them eat it, was the most terrifying thought. He pushed those doubts to the back of his mind. If he did catch something like that, his magic wound react to it negatively, insuring the safety of the boys.

He stopped at the edge of the clearing, propping himself up with his arms. His pinpricks followed several different targets. Error focused in on one large muddy looking fish swimming along near the bottom. With pure accuracy and little hesitation he propelled himself down. Fish darted away as quick as they could at the sight of him. His main target had little time to react before it was slammed to the sandy floor below. Error quickly crushed its head, making sure it was a quick ending. The muddy fish thrashed in his grip for only a moment before going still. Seeing it up close and in his hold Error noticed the fish was actually a lot smaller than he thought. He glanced up to see if he could catch another maybe but the other fish were now long gone or hidden in between the corals. 

With a sigh he looked back down at the dead fish. He needed to make sure it was ok before bringing it back to the boys. Using his claw, he gently ripped a bit of meat from its side. Hesitating for a second he flicked the meat into his mouth. It was surprising good. Sweet almost. His magic had no reaction to it at all, which was also a relief.

He turned to swim back, fish in his grasp when something caught his attention. 

A small blue shell- or at least that's what he thinks it's called- stuck out through the sand. He had seen some in a tropical AU where the monsters were sent to an island instead of underground. He remembered going there a few times and laying in one of the hammocks near the beach. Watching the waves was the only peaceful thing he could experience since he couldn't go to Outertale anymore. Ink eventually found out and set up patrols to attack him if he showed up again. But in the little while that he did chill there the Toriel passed by 'collecting them for decoration' she said. 

Error swam up to the shell and picked it up with his unoccupied hand. Smooth and shiny, he could see why it would make a good decoration. Maybe he could hang some by his threads on the ceiling to spruce up the place like he thought about earlier.

With the fish and the shell, he turned and darted back to the cavern. He drifted down into the cave. Null and Void were waiting inside. Null, failing to fall back asleep, decided to sit up and wait for him. Void seemed to have just woken up. Groggy eyes darting around in confusion only to sparkle in joy and excitement at the sight of his daddy. 

Error chuckled softly, floating down to them. "I've caught some breakfast." He hummed while lifting the fish into view. Void let out a delightful 'Oooh' while grabbing at it. Null cringed at the sight, shrinking back away as Error placed the meal in front of them. Error raised a brow, taking note of this reaction. Error gently used his claw to cut little chunks out of the fish for Void, who happily took each piece and nibbled on them happily. Null, scooted closer, hunger overruling his disgust in the dead thing.

When Void had enough Error handed it to his oldest who took it hesitantly. Liking his teeth nervously, he glanced at his brothers delighted face as he munched on the pieces. If Void liked them, then it couldn't be bad... right? Glancing up at his daddy, who gave him a reinsuring nod, Null took a bite. Eye sockets widening, he gazed back up at Error with a look that said 'this is actually really good'. He couldn't help but chuckle as Null took another, much larger, bite.

"This is a sea-shell." Error started, placed the shell in front himself and catching the boys attention from their meal. "These shells, as far as I can remember, hold these weird mushy creatures. But when the creatures die, they leave these pretty shells behind." Both boys looked up in wonder. "There's a clearing beside the cavern that probably has more burrowed in the sand." Void cooed as Null picked up the shell, flipping it curiosity. "After you two eat, I'll bring you over there so we can dig some more up and make this place more... pretty." He smiled down as the two nodded excitedly before going back to their fish.

While they ate, Error summoned his strings. Using just his hands he weaved the strings into purse like shape. He needed a bag to carry the different shells and for future items. Seeing the boys were done with their meal, Error slung the purse around his torso and scooped up the boys.

The morning light had fully risen by then, the warm glow shining down as they exited the cave and glided to the clearing.  The fish had reoccupied the clearing, darting around them with ease.  The boys giggled happily as they were set down in the sand to dig up shells. Null and Void sat there for a moment, nervous on what to do. Error had to nudge them on and out of his grip to convince them it was ok. After a while, they began to collect different shells. It instantly became an exciting game. They swam sloppily from spot to spot, picking up shells and coral they saw as pretty. 

At the end of the day, Errors bag and lap was over flowing with shells of all shapes and sizes. He smiled at how hard working they both were. 

"DA!" Void screamed up to Error from his side. Letting out a small questioning, "Da?", for good measure. Error cringed at the sudden yell but smiled and looked down at him. "I see you void, don't yell ok? Daddy doesn't like that." He muttered out the last part to himself. 

"Lo'k!" He squeaked, happily raising a heart shaped shell. Error hummed in approval as he took the shell and examined it. It looked as if it had suffered a break years before and the crack had smoothened over time. Error tried to hand it back, but Void shook his head and huffed, "For Da!". Meaning-or what Error could only assume- void was giving it to him. Gently patting his youngest skull he hummed, "Thank you, you little terror." Void beamed in pride at the complement as he swam over to his brother. 

Error blinked Dow at the gift. It was adorable that the boy think he needs gifts. He doesn't really. He doesn't deserve really anything in his own eyes. But since one of his had given it to him, he'll keep and cherish it. Error summoned a few more strings. Winging them in a tough braid, he tied the SOUL shaped shell to it before tying it around the end of his tail in two loops.

He gazed up to the boys, content as they played and dig up shells. Content with this new life and new home. That's just what this was now, isn't it? _Home._ He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. _It isn't much but we'll make it._

_We'll make this home..._


	3. Fuck clams man

Today day, was a lazy day. 

The three lounged in the clearing near the cave, which had become Errors hunting ground along with the boys play area. The boys played happily in the sand, using shells as shovels to dig holes. Sand submerged in water is harder to mold then when it's dry, making it into a fun little game. Stacking shells was another thing they found entertaining.

Error laid on his stomach only a few feet away, sunbathing as his boys played. A smile made its was across his face as Void squealed in victory as Nulls tower of shells collapsed while his remained, dubbing him the winner. Null pouted playfully in defeat. Void seemed to feel disheartened with his victory at the sight of his brothers 'unhappiness'. With a huff he knocked down his winning pile with a wave of his tail before looking back at his brother. Null giggled at his brothers antics.

Error turned his gaze towards the reef, watching the fish roll and dip with water above.

The day was fairly normal. _Yes, normal. Error would have never believed he would have an ounce of normality in his life time. If anyone would have approached him months before and said such a thing, he would have turned away laughing. Never believing such a ridiculous idea. His life normal? Appsolultly not! But now..._ It had be nearly a month since him and the boys landed in the watery world. Through that time they've adjusted nicely to their new home and the different areas around them. The boys picked up quickly on swimming, not needing to be carried anymore, much to their fathers pride and praise. Error was honestly surprised at how quick Null and Void could be; swimming by his sides and in view at all times, only grabbing onto his hands to be carried along if they got tired or he was going to fast. He found Null holding onto his hand much more than Void, even with his size and age advantage- Error figured it was his Sans side kicking in. Besides that, everything was quite fine-

"Ksss- Aaaah!"

At the sound of a sharp hiss and pained yelp, Error jerked his head in the direction of the boys. Void was wide eyed in shock while Null seemed to be kneeled over. The older babybones face was scrunched in a pained expression while his hands were clasped around the sides of his neck. 

Within seconds Error was cradling Null who whimper in his fathers hold, hands still cupping his neck. His teary eyes looking up for comfort. This only made Errors soul thump painful in his chest. His multicolored eyes scanning carefully for any type of injury. 

Through small gaps between Nulls fingers, he could see strands of blood diluting the water around his neck. Error gently cradled him in one arm while reaching out to move his youngest hands away. 

His pinpricks widened at the jagged gashes in his sons neck. It seemed as if something clawed at them.

"Null, how did this happened? WHAT DID THIS?!" Error forced himself not to sound to demanding, but the smaller still flinched back. 

"I-I found a closed shell, a-and tried to open it but then i did I-it..." Nulls nose scrunched up, thinking over the event. "A weird creature spit something at me. It started to burn and I tried to get it off but..." His hands cupped around his wounded neck once again. Pain flash in his every movement. Void was beside him, hand resting on his tail, eyes glowing with concern.

Error felt horrible seeing this. How could he let something like this happen? 'I'm a terrible father!'

First he needed to heal the wound. "Null, you have to be more carful next time! What if that thing had spit into your sockets or your SOUL. It could have done some serious damage." Error murmured gently. "Now, I need you to be still for a moment. I'm going to heal you." The smaller nodded and mumbled a soft 'ok'.

Error gently moved Nulls hands away ignoring the pained whine of protest. As softly as he could, he formed his strings and placed them on around the wounds.

Null whined and tried hard not to struggle against is fathers grip, knowing he was trying to help, but the pain was almost unbearable. But soon, the strings glowed in a calm soothing light, almost stopping the harsh pain in his neck. Nulls body relaxed and leaned into his daddy's grip.

By the time Error pulled away, Null was out. From the physical and mental stress of the situation and the numbing effects to his healing, it wasn't a surprise Null fell asleep. Error cradled him and nodded for the youngest to follow. He then turned and with a wave of his tail glided through the water towards their make shift home.

Void swam closely beside his father. He felt his SOUL thump painfully in fear and worry. Seeing his big brother laying limply, he seemed to finally get the courage to speak. "I-is Null going to be ok?" He squeak softly. 

Error froze to that question. They were right out side the entrance to the cavern. Error turned to his youngest, heart breaking further to see his watery eyes. He wanted to avoid this question at all cost. But he knew he couldn't shrug it off and definitely not lie. With a sigh he gave the most honest answer he could find. "The bleedings stopped but his neck still damaged. It might take some time to fully heal this... but I'm sure he'll be ok." Void wiped his tears and nodded, his answer seeming to satisfy the youngest.

Error turned and slipped into the caver and over to their make-shift bed. Gently he laid Null in the middle of the bed before further examining his injuries. It seemed moving him reopened a few scratches. The gashes were deep and would most likely leave a scar. 'I'm a terrible father! Who could I let this happen? Now he's going to be scared for life because I was to busy having my head in the clouds!'

He resummoned his strings and gently wrapped a few loosely around his neck. After he was sure Null was ok, he backed away. Void slipped through his arms to be beside his brother. When Error pulled away, he got closer and curled in his side. Error was going to nudge him away, but decided there had been enough stress for the day. And besides, it was almost bedtime any way. 

He settled down next to them, laying his tail around them gently in a protective loop. 

His eyes wandered up to the shells that hung from thin blue threads from the ceiling. He had set them up the day after the boys collected them. Not only were they pretty, through out the day they reflected beautiful colors that streaked across the walls, but also as an alarm. If anything entered the cave, they would run into the strings and the shells would clank together. The rest of the shell were simply scattered about on the floor and natural shelves in uneven stacks.

He turned his sockets back to the boys. Void seemed to have drifted as well, snuggled close to his brother from under Errors grip. Null seemed to be fine, his breathing slow but even. Error decided to stay up that night, checking every so often to make sure Null was stable and to change the strings.

With his full focus on his son, he was unaware of the silhouette entering the area, and bunkering down not to far away.

 

_He was still alive, and for now he was free. But what price will he pay for his freedom?_

_If his said freedom even last._


	4. A fruity find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my wattpad account! Same name and icon. I have way more content there.

_He hissed in pain as coral scraped against his more tender wounds._

_The cave he had chose for the night was way too small for him to fit properly. It was hardly sanitary either; he could feel the sea lice burrowing their way between his scales._

_He wished to have someone come to his aid, to comfort and protect him like his... brother... did. But there was no one now. Everyone in his school is either dead now, or traveled as far away from the area as they probably could._

_Going out to look for the remainder of his school was a fools errand. He never caught the direction they darted when it all went down. And trying to find them now is like finding a needle fish in a forest of coral._

_For now he'd have to wait for the migration._

_And until then, he will have to suffer through his isolation._

 

Error peered through the entrance of the cavern. 

The sun had just risen. Casting its warm glow down onto the reef, highlighting the corals and early morning fish.

The boys had just woken up and Error had a tuff decision to make. Either leave them alone while he hunts, or take them along. The later would of been fine if it wasn't for Null condition at the moment. His gills weren't healed all the way, and to much movement could open the wounds again.

He couldn't just not hunt. The boys needed food.

"Daddy?" 

Error snapped out of his thoughts and looked behind him. Null was sitting up, his eyes hazy with exhaustion and slight pain. Void was curled up next to him, his eyes wide with curiosity. "Were are you going?" Null asked, the thought of his father leaving and getting hurt like he did terrified him.

"I'm going out for food..." Error said and seeing the fear in his sons eyes he added. "And I'm bringing you two along."

The moment Void heard this he darted up, excited to go out and about. He cooed and giggled. Null look relieved his dad wasn't going to leave them but was hesitant to go out after last time. Error slipped back to them, scooping the up boys carefully as to not damage Nulls healing, and placed them in his satchel like bag. Null curled around his brother as Error settled the bag comfortably along his chest.

With a skilled wave of his tail, he slipped into open waters and away from the den.

His eyes scanned the coral. Not wanting to go near the clearing in small fear of a repetition of yesterday, he looked for a new area. He was hesitant and unsure as to where to go.

With a heavy sigh, he turned in the opposite direction of the clearing and began to head towards a thick clump of coral. With a flick of his tail, he sailed over and past the thicket. His eyes scanned the horizon, trying to find something interesting. 

The fish in this area were to small, and fast; dashing in between corals at the sight of him. So hunting here wouldn't work. He'd need to go further. That worried him.

He could honestly go as far as he wanted. The strings in the cave gave a magic pulse that was like a beacon, so he can't get lost. But he didn't want to run the risk of running into a hostile mer or other sea creature with the boys. But it's also invers for leaving them in the cave. Error didn't want to go to far and something dangerous find the boys.

Pushing that out of his mind, he trudged forward.

It was nearly noon when Error was finally near the end of the thicket. He could see a drop off just ahead.

 

_Using his hands, he dragged himself out of the coral. The sun was at its highest, he needed to move. The shallow hole he hid in was completely exposed now.  
_

 

But something made him stop. 

A strange movement up ahead that worried him. 

Long, slender silhouettes stretched from the bottom of the small drop off to the waves above. They swayed with each ripple from the surface.

Error hesitated, not knowing if this was a threat or not. But the way they mover and how he could see fish, large and small, swimming through, he could safely assume they were nothing to be worried about. He moved forward, despite the eerie shadows that loomed within. 

As he got closer, he realized he was right. The silhouettes were nothing to be afraid of. They were just long vines. Seaweed or kelp he believes it's called.

He could se fish of all different sizes dashing around inside the forest of kelp.

 

_The overwhelming pain wasn't as intense as before, but still forced him to stop every now and then to let out a dry sob of agony._

 

Checking that the boys are secure, he slipped forward into the forest.

After seeing a few large fish swim close to the top of the kelp, he decided to check it out.

At the very top of each vine, where large orange oval like fruits. 

Large fish, having more strength to withstand the waves rolling the fruit covered ends, dialogue the fruit from the vines and frantically eat it before others come to steal the meal.

Error, with the boys tied tightly to his chest, swam up to the ends. The current was much stronger than he anticipated, pushing him into a clump of vines. His head thumped against something hard making him recoil. When he turned he realized it was a clump of fruit he accidentally bumped into.

 

_He didn't dare look back._

 

He grabbed a few, batting away some fish that tried to steal it, and settled down near the edge of the kelp forest. 

 

_He dragged him self to a decent sized opening in the ground. He peered inside to find a dark cavern._

 

Liking his lips, he bit into the orange fruit.

 

_They wouldn't spot him in here._

 

And almost immediately died in laughter.

 

_With out a second thought he slipped inside._

 

Null and Void peeked out of the satchel and gave their dad a confused look. Null spoke up, his little voice raspy and strained. "Is it safe?" He questioned.

Error nodded, swallowed and giggled a bit. "Yeah, I think it's ok. It's just the flavor caught me off guard..."

This spiked Voids interest. "What's it taste like?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Like fucking strawberries."

 

_Moments later, shells began to clank together._


	5. A familiar face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to put the rest of this up hmm?

Error readied himself at the edge of the cavern he and the boys called home.

After making a meal of the strange strawberry tasting orange colored fruit, Error decided to gather a few for later, letting the boys carry them on their lap in the bag. They weren't that big, being the size of an avocado, so it was easy to harvest enough to last for a while.

He also decided to husk a few of the vines, taking the long slender leaves at their very bottom, to lay on the cavern floor so the boys can play with out scraping their scales on the bare rock.

But when they arrived back at their home, just as the sun began to set, Errors every sense heightened. The thick stench of blood and rot seeped out of their cavern. 

Almost automatically he backed away, hand wrapped around the satchel were the boys were nestled. Null and Void seemed to tense inside as their father reacted to this smell.

Slowly, seeing no danger around them, he slid off the satchel and the boys into a small crevice near him. Null hesitantly poked his head out of the fabric and up at his dad. 

"Stay." Error grunted out, keeping his voice low but stern, ensuring his little one something was about to go down.

With a small nod, Null ducked back into the satchel.

With a second glance to make sure the boys were safe, he slipped towards the edge of the cavern.

Closer now, Error tensed even more at the sound of clanking shells. As slowly as he can he edges closer to peer down into the cavern. 

There, entangled in the hanging strings, was another mer. The darkness made it impossible for Error to make out who it was. But honestly, would it matter? 

As Error sat there trying to determine how to fix this situation the stranger caught sight of him. Burning red eyes, wide with fear bored into the destroyer for a moment before they began to thrash violently, hissing weak warnings.

The violent movement and hissing triggered something inside of Error. With a deep growl rising in his own throat he charged into the cave, claws outstretched. The stranger yowled in alarm as Error tackled him.With the destroyers speed and strength, the impact snapped the strings holding the intruder, sending them to the rocky floor.

Taking the others shock into advantage, Error pined him down by his shoulders, growling deeply. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Error roared down to the intruder.

"P-please! I'm s-sorry! Have mercy!" The intruder gasped out as Error loomed over him. Error tensed at this. Flashing back to all the times he said the same thing through beatings or his own self-harm, his grip on the intruder loosened. Not enough for the other to escape but for his grip to not inflict pain on the other.

Forcing himself out of his past he looked down at the other. Now in the light of the luminous coral, Error could make out who the intruder is. Almost immediately he backed off at the sight of the salmon colored scales and a golden tooth.

"You?" Error breathed out, trying to figure out why the Fell Sans was here and not in the territory he was in before. The other was just as socked. Scrambling to sit up he squinted to make sure it was really the mer he ran into before.

"Please! I'll do anything! God please don't EAT me!" The Fell whimpered out, pressing himself as hard as he could against the wall behind him. 

Error was utterly confused at this. Eat him? Why would he think he'd eat him?

"Hey, I'm not going to eat you." He reinsured. The Fell looked at him in slight shock.

"Really? But you're.... I mean... I just assumed..." he stuttered, flushing in embarrassment and fear under the others gaze.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" Error said, softer this time, cutting off his stuttering. This Sans could do anything at any moment. He was a Sans after all. But at the same time he didn't seem to be a threat at the moment.

The Fell took a deep breath, calming his soul that pounded against his ribcage. "I was just trying to find I place to hide. I'm... not really in any position to be out in broad daylight as you can see." The Fell lifted his tail, a large chunk was taken out of his back along with large claw marks on his sides.

Errors eyes widened in slight surprise. How could he not notice such severe injuries on the smaller? 

Seeing the others shock, the Fell spoke up. "All I need to do is heal myself and my fins will grow back, so it's not as bad as you may think..."

Error frowned at this. He'd have to help heal him or at least try. He couldn't let the Fell do this on his own. But for now he needed to get the boys.

"Hold on one second, I'll help you with that when I get back." Before the Fell could protest, Error turned and excited the cave. 

He glided over to the crevice and gently picked up the bag. The two baby bones inside squeaked in fright until they saw it was just their daddy.

"What happened? I heard yelling." Null asked, his eyes wide with fear. Void reached out to be held, his body shuttering. 

Error took both of them out of the satchel and let the nuzzle into his chest. 

"There is someone in the cavern, but it's ok. Their hurt and daddy's going to help him." He answer to Null while reinsuring them both.

The two baby bones nodded in understanding, knowing their father can help him just like he helped them.

Error held them close as he reentered their home. 

Error hummed to get the others attention before speaking. "These are my sons, Null" he motioned to the older before the younger, "and void."  

Both boys smiled sweetly at the injured mer in front of them. 

The Fell looked up in surprise not realizing the other had guppies.

Error then motioned to himself. "And I'm Error. Welcome to our... cave I guess." 

Fell ducked his head in a somewhat nod like gesture that Error could only assume was a sort of greeting. "I'm Red. Thank you... for not killing me a moment ago."

Error wanted to comment on how easy it would have been to do so, but a soft yaw from Void interrupted him.

Him and Null looked rather tired. With a small glance out the entrance he could see the darkness. Right, the boys need sleep...

"I'm going to put the boys to bed. Once their asleep, I'll help you out with your tail."


	6. What we are

"How did this happen?" Error said softly, breaking the silence. 

The boys had just fallen asleep, curled up together on the sponge, as Error got to work healing Reds tail.

Red was laid out on his stomach as Error gently, working with a broken shell and thread, began to carefully stitching the wounds.

When the other spoke Red sighed, pain flashing in his eyes as the makeshift needle threaded into his flesh. "I... was afraid you'd ask that..." he murmured, head bowing slightly. Error razed a brow at this. "If you don't want to say, then don't. I won't pressure you." 

Red looked over his shoulders at him with a grateful gaze. "Thanks... I just..." he sighed. "I lost someone I... cared for.... to the ones that attacked me... that's all I want to say about it." His eyelights darkened.

Error nodded. He knew all to well of anger, pain and revenge. What to much of it can do to the mind. Fear has that same effect. Dragging people into its inescapable darkness and delusion. 

As he finished up the wound he was working on, a question popped into his head. It was to Reds fear. His reactions to Error.

"What were you so scared of me when we first met?" Error asked, breaking a soft silence. 

Red turned his head and gave a look to Error along the lines of Are you serious and Why would you ask that.

"You're a, ya know..." Red sloppily gestured to him from the angle he was in. Error razed a brow, confused as ever. "A what?"

Red just stared at him, making Error rather nervous. "Ha...have you been living under a rock this whole time? You really don't know what you are?"

Error tensed at this. He honestly didn't know. He didn't know anything on this world. 

But Red does! He's a local.

Error decided to put it as simple and as blunt as possible."I'll be honest. Me and my boys are new to this... situation. Let's just say I know nothing about our kind. So please explain." 

Red sighed, shifting as the needle poked at a bruised spot. "Well... ok. I guess I'll explain if you really don't know."

"For starters, there are four kinds of mer. FishTail mers, SharkTail mers, WhaleLords, and Odd. FishTails are the kind I'm under. There is a large variety, meaning a lot of different species. We're usually flashy and colorful and live in large groups of our same or similar species. I am a Flame Angelfish mer. But there are different kinds of angelfish mers out there. Like Sun angels or calico." 

Error glanced over the shimmering vermilion scales of Reds tail. Taking note of that he nodded Red on.

"SharkTail mers are what you and your boys fall under." Errors eyes widened slightly. "Your kind don't have many species. But what you lack in diversity, you gain in reputation. SharkTails are feared through out the reef because they take after sharks. A few species are know to eat mer like me. That's the reason why I freaked out on you. I thought you were going to eat me or something." Red blushed slightly in guilt and embarrassment. "But it's obvious now why you didn't or won't."

Error razed a brow as he finished up the final wound. "Why?"

Red again gestured to Errors tale. "You're a Nurse Shark mer. One of the most gentle and calm species out there. Your pups, their not tho. I... I think their Zebra Sharks? Another nice species. So I'm not surprised you cross bred with a mate or adopted them. Your two species are know for that kind of stuff."

Error was slightly stunned by this information. The boys being a different species is understandable, they may not be his biologically but where still his no matter how different, but him... from a gentle species? That was almost laughable.

"WhaleLords and Odds aren't really mers. More of a creature like a mer? Odd usually have eel tails or tentacles or even crab claws. Their rare around these parts, living mostly in the shadow vines where you got these fruits, but I'm sure you'll see some during the Migration or on the Breeding Grounds. WhaleLords are just giant mer that live deep in the ocean. They don't get the actual size of whales but are still bigger than mers."

Error tilted his head slightly as he listened. When Red finished Error pulled away, snapping the last thread. "I'm done. Don't move to much, you might rip a stitch. And what is the Breading grounds and Migration?"

Red sat up and fully turned, looking very relieved the stitching was done but also shocked by the question. "You don't know what the Migration is? Is this the first time you've been in the reef?" Error could only nod at this for it wasn't completely a lie.

Red pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing again. "Ok, the migration is during the Boil. You know what the Boil is?" Error shook his head. Red scowled before chuckling. "Of course not!" Red slipped into a slightly more comfy position and started to explain.

"Once a year, the sun gets closer to the water, and the water starts to get warmer. When that happens, mer of every kind and fish alike move deeper into the water to this large valley called the Breeding grounds were, as the name states, mers breed." Error cringed slightly at the last part.

"We MUST go there. There isn't a choice. Because if we stay in the reef we'll die." Error stiffened at this, before frowning. "How exactly?" 

Red sighed. "It's not called the Boil for nothing. The water here is so shallow, that it starts to boil. It kills everything by cooking them from the inside out. It's a horrible way to die. For guppies especially, since their so small they die a quicker yet more painful death. That's why mers with guppies leave early."

Error glancing at the boys, shaking at the mear thought of this happening to them. He turned to Red and gripped his shoulders. "When does this boil happen? When should we leave?!"

Red shrank back, putting his hand up to calm the other. "Whoa there Error, it doesn't happen for another month. So don't worry." Error seemed to relax at this and let him go. Red sat up and look at him sheepishly. "I... was going to leave in the morning, to not cause you trouble. But it seems like you need a bit of guidance. So if it's ok with you, I can stay with you in till the Migration and after we reach the breeding grounds if you want. So... can I stay with you?" Red flushed slightly, looking down as he fidgeted with his hands. 

Error smiled softly at the offer. A feel in him said the other wasn't just wanting to stay to help, but to be help himself. "Of course. I was going to let you stay for a while any way. And I think the boys need to socialize with more than just me. I can only teach them so much..." Red looked up at the taller and smiled. 

"Thank you."

They finished the conversation with a little small talk before they both decided it was getting late. During that time Error started and finished a mat out of the sea weed husks.

Error laid out the finished mat for Red to sleep on before curling up around the boys. 

That night, Error found it hard to fall asleep.

 

And even harder to keep his eyes off Reds sleeping form.


	7. Gaze

When Error woke up- _when did he even fall asleep? He couldn't remember._ \- everything seemed slightly heavier. It was like the air-no water, seemed thicker: more dense. Making it slightly harder to breath. He couldn't figure out why. Maybe some older pain was coming back or because he broke his new sleeping cycle. Either way he wasn't really bothered. He's had way worse; from his ribs collapsing to being drowned, he's felt similar yet stronger sensations than this. 

He didn't need to bother with worry. He needed to get up. Make sure the boys and their guest were ok.

Cracking his eyes open he looked up to see Red looming over him with an arm outstretched.

Jolting up the destroyer growled. He knew it! He knew he couldn't have trusted him. How could he have let his guard down like that?Error expected an attack only to see the others shock and surprise.

"Oh! Geez sorry for startling you, I was just about to wake you up. I caught breakfast." Red said as he backed away slightly, giving Error room to breathe and calm down.

Error glanced behind the other to see the boys happily munching on a pile of small fist sized fish. Both pups perked up and cooed happily when they noticed their fathers gaze.

Error relaxed physical and mentally at the sight of them. Sighing, he slipped over and past Red to his sons.

Void razed a larger, more plump fish in Errors direction. "Daddy! I saved you the biggest one!" 

Error smiled softly at his youngest. "Thank you Void, and thank you Red for catching all this." Gently he took the fish and glanced over at Red, who's cheeks began to flush a bright crimson as he picked the stitching in his shoulder. "You want to share this? I don't have much of an appetite."

Reds blushed deepened and nodded, slowly approaching the slightly larger mer. "Thanks. I was going to wait until these two had there fill before getting my own..."

Error, with a quick twist of the wrist, tore the large fish in half. Or more like tore off one third for himself and handed the rest to a surprised Red. 

The vermilion scaled mer flicked his tail happily as he ate beside the other. Thanking the destroyer again for the noticeably larger portion. Error honestly couldn't understand why. Red had caught all these fish and was acting as if he wasn't aloud to his own kills. 

Maybe it was just a mer thing Error had yet to learn about. Either way it seemed to rub him the wrong way.

Time skip

The rest of the day consisted of the boys playing along the coral around the cavern. Whether it was hid n' seek or just sitting around taking, which they had to do every so often do to Nulls neck injury bothering him or slowing him down, the boys were content with it. 

Error laid against a coral plate watching the boys as his fingers skillfully wove a large(ish) handkerchief. Red was laying next to him. Eyes lazily following fish that swam through the area, swatting a the ones dared to swim near them. 

It was starting to grow dark. By then Error had caught dinner for the boys and Red, saying he would eat the leftovers if there was any. It wasn't a very larger fish, and his three needed it more than him.

After dinner the boys had one last game before it was time to go inside.

Error had finished up the little project he was working on. Gently he took Reds arm, making him jump slightly. The destroyer began to wrap the handkerchief around the jagged wound an his arm. Stitching in bone was rather irritating, Error knows from experience, so could help the irritation.

Red looked at his now wrapped shoulder then back to Error. "T-thank you." Error hummed at the compliment.

Red looked over to the boys, then up, then to Error. "Hey Error? Can I show you and the boys something?"

Error stiffened slightly. He glanced to Null and Void, who had just finished their game and were swiping towards then, before nodding slowly. 

Red smiled. "Follow me." 

Error watched as the other swam straight up. He looked down at the boys confused expressions as the approached. "Hold onto me." He let the boys grab onto his hands as he slowly followed Red. 

The slightly smaller mer hovered just below the surface waiting as Error caught up. 

The destroyer was nervous. But he trusted Red to a good enough extent he'd give him the benefit of doubt.

"Only put you head above, nothing more. Full air contact to the soul can be damaging." Red explained before moving so his head was above the water. 

Error, gazing down at the boys hesitantly followed. 

It was a slight shock to the senses to be out of the water. He had been so use to the cool compact feeling around him, that simply feeling a breeze against his face again was almost to foreign. Breathe in the air was a experience to. It came in with a rush, almost chocking him. Breathing water had a drag to it. It was thicker than air, making it a workout to get it through your system. 

The boys squeaking as they breached showed the same reaction. For a moment he was worried. Just for a moment.

He opened his eye and looked down at his sons to make sure they were ok. Expecting to see a pained reaction or fear but... they only look up in wonder. Void was in a rare silence as was Null. He was even more worried and confused until Null softly spoke.

"Daddy... are those stars?"

Slowly Error followed the boys gaze. Jaw almost dropping at the sight.

Millions of stars spread as far as the eye could see littered the sky. Error almost strained himself trying to take it all in. 

Above them were three moons, two side by side nearly the same size laying near the center of the sky. The third was smaller, laying just above the horizon.

"Three moons? I... how?" Error forced himself not to choke on his words as he looked over to Red.

Red only laughed at this. "We actually have four. But they're rarely in the sky all together." Red lifted a hand and pointed to each. "We have The Twins, Dwarf, and Violet, who isn't out to night."

Red sighed slightly. A mix of emotions spreading across his face. "Not many mers know or care about this. My father did though. He'd bring me and... he'd bring me up almost every night to star gaze." Error wanted to speak. To ask what he was going to say before. But the raw emotion coming off the other told him to let it slide, just this once.

 

Slowly, he pulled his gaze back up to the sky.


	8. Prepare

As the weeks slowly rolled by, Error took notice in the changes around the reef.

Everything seemed to loose color, the brightest corals turning pastel or white. Fish seemed to be in smaller numbers to, making it harder to catch prey. But the most bold change the destroyer noticed was the temperature.

It was hot. Not a kind of hot he had experienced on land, but more of a uncomfortable burning sensation. Like standing to close to a fire with the numbness of a sunburn. But it slowly began to get worse every day. 

Now he truly understood what Red had tried to warn him about. The Boil is something the destroyer was slowly starting to worry about. Especially for the boys. 

It made him almost break down when Void began to cry from the discomfort and pain a week prior. In that moment all he wanted to do was move. Leave to the Breeding grounds to keep them from feeling this. But Red insured him that they needed to wait. To trust him to say when they need to leave.

Today he and the boys were once again swimming through the Shadow vine forest. Red was a few tail lengths ahead. Scoping out bundles of those strange fruits to collect. 

"Their hard shells keeps them cool and fresh inside, so we need as many as we can. The journey to the Breeding grounds will be long and there wouldn't be much food in the bad lands so we need to prepare." The vermilion colored mer informed him earlier that morning. 

But it seemed to be easier said then done. Unlike their last trip to the vine forest it seemed completely stripped of its fruits. Hardly half the bag was filled for the hours they searched.

"Hey Error, I think we should rest for a while. The boys seem a bit over heated. Let's get in the shade so they can cool down and nap." Error looked up slightly startled at the others voice. Red had stopped just ahead of them. 

Glancing down at the boys holding his arms he noticed the small flustered cheeks and droopy sockets. Errors eye lights widened as his soul seemingly stopped. He had felt himself heat up a bit but thought nothing of it. But because of that his boys were suffering. It kept slipping his mind that what couldn't kill him could kill others. 

"Yeah. That sounds good." He nodded, moving the boys into his arms to cradle them. 

Red led them down to the base of the vines, shielded away from the sun. 

Error gently placed the boys down in a cool patch of soft moss like plants. Null nuzzled into the softness with a small yawn. He seemed absolutely ready for a good nap. 

Void on the other hand was trying with all his little might to stay awake. He looked up at his daddy from where he was placed with a small whine. But soon with every blink Void made, it seemed he struggled a little more to reopen his eyes. He continued his battle until he simply admitted defeat and snuggled up to his sleeping brother.

Error watched the two little ones fondly. 

_I don't deserve them..._

His smile fell ever-so slightly. He knew it was true. How could a killer, a destroyer, like him deserve such a blessing.

Red moved next to the destroyer. Looking over the boys. "They're so precious around this age. I can't wait to have my own." He gazed up to Error, eyes distant but full of emotion. Looking back to the boys he sighed.

"Lust and I had decided to have our first clutch guppies this year, but with my injuries and the fact he might think I'm dead because I won't be arriving with my school... I think we're both going to be to worried and stressed to even try... maybe next year though."

Error glanced over at the vermilion in surprise. "You have a mate?" He couldn't help but ask.

Red nodded with a light chuckle. "Yeah. Even though our relationship is pretty frowned upon." Error razed a brow to this. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

Red flushed slightly. "Well, him and I are different species. I'm a Flame Angelfish while he's a Royal Basslet." 

Error shifted slightly in confusion. "Why would that matter though? If you love each other then it shouldn't matter."

Red chuckled at that before sighing. "I agree with you, it's just most schools don't like or agree on crossbreeding. The whole 'keeping our species bloodline pure' is like a religion to some colonies or groups. I'm really lucky I'm from a lax and excepting school. Lusts family is the same if not more so."

Error frowned a bit. "What about my kind? Do you know about it? I don't want any idiots harassing me or the boys because we're different species."

Red shrugged. "I don't know much about SharkTails besides what Classic tells me. He's a Nurse shark like you, should probably introduce you when we get to the grounds. Anyway all hes ever said about the subject it that Shark mers don't really snoop in others love or sex lives."

Red looked Error over for a moment. "You're probably gonna have to stay with the other Nurse sharks, but they probably won't bother you about it. Like I said, Nurse sharks are very gentle and kind. I'd think the only attention you'll get about them is how adorable or strong they are."

The destroyer tensed slightly, eye narrowing slightly as he thought that notion over. Red had said FishTails don't like sharks, so staying with them would be alright as long as they don't start anything. It would help him out to know more about his and the boys species. 

"Hell yeah! Error. Look up there!" Red suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts. Error turned his head up to where Red was pointing to see a large bundle of untouched Shadow Fruits at the top of a vine a dozen feet away. "I'll get them." The vermilion stated before taking off. Red quickly swam up to the surface and collected the bundle before quickly returning.

The bunch of fruits knocked them up to nearly a full bag. It was enough for the Migration, so the two adults decided to continue talking quietly. 

Null and Void slept until Error woke them up for the journey home.


	9. Burn

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't _breathe!_

Jerking awake he looked around wildly, desperately trying to find what could be the cause. All he could see were blurry images. Memories forcing themselves into reality. 

It burned. It burned so, so badly! Gasping desperately for an ounce of oxygen he backed up til he was pressed against the stone wall behind him.

The heat tearing through his body and siphoning away his breath, blurring his vision even more so as he curled into himself.

His mind hazed with pain.

_Chocking!_

_Fire!_

_Burning!_

_Drowning!_

_Hands!_

_Hands wrapping around his throat!_

"Error!"

A voice? Were they back? The voices? 

No, this was to soft. To kind.

Who-?

"Error! You hyperventilating bud. Breathe in, slowly." The voice was warm and husky but in contrast nervous and fearful. 

He scrunched his eyes shut, forcing in a deep breath of hot bubbling water.

"Now breathe out slowly, slowly... then look at me."

He let out a soft slow breath as told, shaking as his bones cooled ever so slightly. His senses began flooding back to him. 

He opened his eyes to see Red. 

The smaller's hands gently cupping his cheeks. 

"There ya are. Gave me and the boys quite a scare!" Red chuckled nervously as he pulled back. 

Small hands patted his chest making him look down to see Null and Void sitting on his lap. Both were flustered, their breathing labored. Null huffing quietly, smiling when he noticed his father look at him, and Void on the other hand was breathing in and out a bit over enthusiastically. He squeaked happily when Error looked down at him as well.

"W-What's going on? Why is it so," Error started but paused for air. "-hot!"

"I thought we had at least a few days, but I guess the Boil came early this year. It's time to leave." Red huffed softly. 

Error could only nod flatly. Images still streaking his mind.

_Hanging himself._

_Someone chocking him._

_Drowning himself._

_Burning alive._

_Someone-_

"Grab the boys. I'll take the supplies." 

Error looked up at the other, slipping out of his thoughts, nodded. Slipping past the other to scoop up the soft satchel to carry his sons as Red picked up the bags of food and other supplies with a grunt. Error raised a brow at the others effort. "I can take one if you want."

Red simply shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine. Thanks for the offer." His grin was light.

Error decided not to push the smaller. He sighed as the boys slipped into the hammock like bag. "Alright. But if it gets to heavy or you get to tired then tell me."

Red looked over to him. "Ok. I'll keep that in mind. Now since you don't know where to go, I'll be your guide." He chuckled at bit. "Just follow me."

The smaller then turned and lead Error out of the den.

_time skip_

They reached the Shadow vines by noon. 

The tall usually dark green waving foliage were now black and brown, stripped bare of its fruits and most of its leaves. It helped the light shined through more easily to the party's displeasure.

It put Error on edge. The exposure the blazing sun and anyone daring to attack.

Ink especially would have died for this kind of opportunity to strike. The heat slowing him down and blurring his mind would give Inky-

No. Stop. Don't think like that.

He let out a shaky breath, clenching his eyes for a moment to push away those thoughts before they've had the chance to form. When he opened his eyes he halted abruptly, seeing as he was inches away from crashing into Red. Error gently swum around to Reds side, brow razed at Reds intense gaze ahead.

"Is everyone here?"

The destroyers eye snapped forward to the sudden voice. In the I distance he could see figures moving about. Soft chirping and small talk could be heard. The only other mer Error and the boys had seen was Red. But right I front of them, hidden by some foliage, was what sounded like a whole group. 

Errors grip around the boys tightened as he began to feel nervous. He moved his gaze to Red who pressed against his shoulder. "Let's go around them. We can't risk our supplies."

"Good idea." Error grunted, turning as Red began swimming down a new path.

They circled around, as slow and as quietly as the could until the shadows and voices faded, giving the the clear.

Error relaxed once they were safe and able to continue their path.

"Daddy?" Null looked out from the satchel bag ant to his father. Error looked down at his son with a raised brow. Worry bubbled inside him. 

"Yes Null?"

"Why didn't we leave earlier? So it wouldn't be so hot and we wouldn't run into anyone." The smallers eyes gazing up at him searching for answers.

"It would have been to cold." Red spoke up from in front of them. "The Breeding grounds are deeper in the water. If we would have left early, we would have froze to death." Red stopped and turned gazing down at the pup. "Or we could have been eaten by a moray eel. They like the cold and hunt mers in small groups. The move deeper into the water when it warms though so we don't have to worry now. Not until we have to migrate back to the Reef." Null stared up at Red wide eyed, nodding slowly satisfied with the others answer.  

Red smiled softly at Null before looking to Error in all seriousness. "We're here. The drop off."

Red turned and pulled away some vines like a draped curtain to reveal a dark abyss ahead. Error twitched nervously at the sight, moving slowly forward with the boys pressed to his chest. His peered over the edge taking in the surroundings. 

Over the edge was a steep decline, sleep enough it could just be a wall. The bottom far below, Error almost couldn't see. 

It didn't scare him though. He'd jumped from heights three times as high. Maybe even higher. He never really measured how far he's fallen before. But it's not like he's going to fall now. He's going to swim which is less painful but also not as fast. 

Red moved beside him, staring down at the abyss. "Ok, let's go."


	10. Depth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have so far! Usually I update every week, but I have other books to work on. I’ll probably put those up as well.

Pressure. 

Dark, constricting pressure all around.

It made Error rather light headed and nervous, the boys more so. But the new discomfort was so much more bearable than the painful boiling heat they had to endure near the surface. 

It was pleasantly chilly down where they landed. The achy sunburned feeling finally cooling down to a dull numbness.

This allowed his body was relaxed, taking advantage of the cool temperatures, but that didn't mean he wasn't on high alert.

It was dark. Very dark.

With the amount of time it took them to scale down the drop off Error was unsure if it was nearing night or because they were so deep and in the shadow of the cliff side. Either way it made him a bit twitchy.

The landscape was different and unnerving to say the least. 

The sand wasn't like sand anymore. It was more muddy and dense Looking. Besides a few stray rocks and grass like reeds it was barren. 

Open and dark. Two things Error didn't like. Not saying he couldn't handle himself in this type of situation. He's fought in these exact and even worst conditions before, so he could now. Even still, Error made sure to be extra alert for any other Souls in the area. 

At the moment, thankfully, they were alone. 

Red, who had lagged a little behind, finally caught up with a huff. 

The smaller's blazing red eyes darted around the darkness. With out looking away the addressed the others "We can't stay put for long. Don't want to risk getting caught by a larger group."

Glancing at Error and the boys he sat down the supplies before laying down. "Let's just rest for a few minutes before moving forward."

Error nodded, letting the boys slip out of the satchel for the time to stretch. Null laid out on the sand with a sigh as Void swam around, taking in their surroundings. 

Error himself glided over to Red, and made a spot for himself besides the smaller. 

"You said a little while ago, that me and my boys will have to stay with the other SharkTales. Where are they to the Grounds? Where do I go once we get there?" He calmly asked, eyes dashing around for any signs of danger. 

Red jumped a little at the sudden closeness of the others voice, having not noticed him. "Oh! Ok well. The Breeding Grounds isn't really a 'Grounds'; more like a giant gorge filled with deep sea corals and caves." He waved his hand nervously.

"It's not really appealing to SharkTales, that added with the Truce, they stay in the grassy Dugouts." Red bit his lip trying to come up with a description. "It's this giant... pocket in the ground that's covered up by a layer of rock. That rock cover has a whole bunch of holes in it that lets in light so moss and grasses grow inside." Red hummed out.

"Classic said most of the sharks like to make nests for their eggs out of the greenery that grows on the walls." He added with a smile towards Error.

Error hummed, watching Void pounce around Null to get him to play. "Is sounds nice. Have you been inside?"

Red shook his head with a fearful gaze. "Never. It's literally a giant nest that's full of sharks! Didn't I tell you before that some species eat guys like me?"

Error cocked his head, eyes narrowing at the vermilion. "If they wanted to eat you wouldn't they just go to the Grounds to pick you off?"

"The Truce is what keeps that from happening. Sharks can enter the Grounds as long as they don't hurt anyone, Tales can enter the Dugouts at their own risk. That's just how it's been for the past few decades, ever since I was a guppy." Red huffed, nodded to his own words. 

Error look away, taking in this information. "How did you get them to agree to this Truce?" 

The destroyer couldn't help but let his mind wonder to his old multiverse, if it even still existed. A truce back then would have solved some if not all his problems. I simple truce with Ink could have saved everyone. But on the other hand, Inky might not have agreed...

Thoughts for latter.

"It wasn't originally for the Sharks, it was for the Tales." Red started. "Some species just don't get along and others have full out wars. So it was put up that as long as you're in the Breeding grounds you can't fight or kill each other and other stuff like that. But it's only for the Grounds. Anywhere else is a free-for-all...."

Red looked up at him frowning before looking away. "My dad told me stories that his dad told him, about species of mer that are extinct or who were close to being because they were chased away from the Grounds. That their eggs were unable to hatch out here or in the reef so they slowly died off. "

"What a horrible way to go." Error sighed out, eyes dulling. "Watching everyone you love die around you knowing their stories and history will be forgotten."

He could remember AUs lost in time and destruction. Some beautiful, some not so. Most were original, unique in every way. Why did it change?

"Dad! Ahh!"

Error jerked up eyes darting around, not able to process what was going on before Null and Void practically tackled him.

He grunted at the impact but recovered quickly, pulling the boys into his arms. "What happed?"

Null looked up with a gasp and pointed.

A fish. 

A long ribbony fish was slowly making its way up to them. It wasn't that big. Maybe half the size of his forearm. It had a bright yellow head that faded into a light blue then a soft violet. A dark black stripe ran down the length of it.

Errors eyes narrowed, ready to give the boys to Red and kill the little bastard for what ever it did to scare the boys, when Red suddenly squeal happily and swam past them to meet it half way.

He stopped in front of it, reaching out slowly. The fish almost automatically swirled around his hand, face seemingly digging into Reds joins and between his fingers.

He turned and squealed again. "ERROR ITS A WRASSE!!!! Come here, look!"

The destroyer, hesitating for a moment, swam over. If Red was ok with it then it should be fine.

"What is it doing? It looks like it's biting you." Error huffed. 

Red shook his head. "No... well kinda. It's bite doesn't hurt though, just tickles a bit. I think Null knows how it feels hm? Did it startle you?"

The pup nodded a bit looking at it warily. "It came outa nowhere..." 

"It's ok sweetheart. It's not scary, it's actually really helpful. It picks and eats parasites and dirt from the scales and teeth of fish and mers."

He lifted his hand to his chest, letting the Wrasse slip to his ribs.

"Most mers ignore 'em or just swat them away, but some keep them as pets! I use to have one of my own till my br-... someone eat it." Red watched it, a sad gleam in his eyes. 

"Their loyal little buggers. Once you feed them and show them some love they stick to you like fins on a fish. You want to see him boys?"

Null snuggled into Error chest, being the one it decided to surprise clean he was still a little startled. Void, on the other hand reached out enthusiastically.

The Wrasse fluttered from Reds chest to the baby bones arm, picking and nipping at Voids joints and bone. He giggled happily. "It tickle's!" It traveled up his arm and around his neck before coming up and flittering around his mouth. 

Void laughed out happily, bringing a smile to each of the others faces. 

It had been awhile since he heard his baby bones genuinely laugh.

Far to long.


	11. Distant

Error could understand now what Red meant by calling the Wrasse loyal.

Three days into the journey and the little thing was still following them. 

The Wrasse, when the boys were in the satchel, swam beside Errors dorsal or pectoral fin. This made it a hassle for him to swim as to not accidentally crush or hit the flashy cleaner. 

He honestly thought of shooing it away or have Red handle it.

But he knew he couldn't do that. Not when his boys absolutely adore the little fish.

Currently it was swimming above his shoulder, keeping pace.

It was, what Error believed, around noon. The darkness was, ironically, at its brightest.

The boys were curled in the satchel, taking a nice after-lunch nap.

Red was a few tail lengths ahead. Swimming silently. 

It made Error nervously worried. Red usually made small talk when they were on the move, but now it was like he didn't even notice Error was there. 

Was Red ok? 

Or. 

Did he do something wrong? 

Of course he did. He fucks up everything, no matter how big or small. He unconsciously slowed down as his mind lingered on the subject. 

His eyes followed the ground ahead of him, looking up once or twice with parted lips, trying to find the right words. 

He cast his eyes down again, watching the ground pass as he swam.

"Error."

The larger jerked his head up, placing a hand down to stop him from drifting into Red. 

The vermilion angelfish turned, eyes bright.

"We're here." He pointed ahead.

There, in the distance, the dark muddy sand contrasted into a bright wave meadow of grass and sea weeds. Beyond that was an illuminated forest of vines. 

Now Error could feel it. The souls of hundreds gathered, moving around beyond the vines. His own soul trembled in anticipation. The last time he felt so many souls at once... 

"The breeding grounds are just past there. You guys stay in the grass, I'll go get a guard real quick." Red chirped, setting down his bags.

Shaking away his thoughts Error razed a brow. "Guard?"

Red nodded. "You're new. They aren't going to just let you in the grounds. Well if you want to go in at least. I... I wanted Lust to meet my friend, who saved my life." He looked away. "He'd have a fit if he wasn't able to meet, and knowing him, thank you."

Error looked at him confused. Why would Reds mate thank him? He did what anyone else would do. Or at least he hoped they would in this world. 

He was also confused and touched Red called him a friend. When Red said he'd stay with them and help, he was Errors. As Nightmare and the boys were his. Slowly becoming to what Berry is to Error. A nice companion and ally.

He couldn't truly consider Red as such. Red didn't deserve someone like him as a friend. But he wouldn't protest it. 

"I would love to meet your mate. Me and the boys will be here." Error nodded. 

"Ok, I'll be back in a bit!" The smaller said as he swam off. 

Error watched him go, only looking away when he disappeared through the vines and his Soulbeat blended into the background of others. 

He picked up the bags, and headed into the tall grass halfway to the vines. 

Settling down he nudged the boys in the bag. 

Void popped his head out first, eyes squinted as he looked for who dared to wake him. 

He looked up after a moment, eyes brightening as he spotted the culprit. 

"Daddy!" He squealed, slipping out of the bag to nuzzle Error. 

Error chuckle, supporting his sons tail. 

Null was next. Rubbing his head and mumbling, most likely woken by his brothers tail giving him a good wack. 

He glanced up and smiled softly. 

"Hey my little terrors, we're here, did had a nice nap?" Error questioned as the Wrasse automatically began picking and fluttering around the two young pups. 

They both smiled and nodded, eyes darting around in wonder. Null looked around, a frowned slipping on his face. "Where's Red?"

"He's gone to the Grounds to see if it's ok for us to go in." Error hummed. "So until he comes back, you two can play and stretch."

The brothers nodded, immediately investigated the new land around them. The Wrasse happily following along. 

Error smiled, watching them. Happy with the silent comfort.

But all good things come to an end. 

This shorter than most.

A scream pierced through the water. 

The boys perked up a little before darting under their fathers arms. 

Another rang out. 

It took the startled destroyer a moment to realize. 

 

The one behind the screams was undoubtedly Red.


	12. A battle with the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating this and my other older stories. 
> 
> Hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> !Warning!  
> Messed up stuff ahead!   
> Themes of gore and potential rape.

"Well, well, well."

Red stopped in his tracks at the sound of a voice beside him.

Tensing he whipped his head around to pinpoint where it came from.

"W-who's there?!" Red growled, glaring through the vines.

Half way there. He was half way to safety.

Halfway to a guard.

To his mate.

Laughter rang out from all sides of him. A high pitched shrilly clicking that made Red want to claw his nonexistent ears off.

He knew that sound all to well.

A sound that put fear in the hearts of most mers. 

A Dolphin call.

Red turned in circles, trying desperately to find the source so he could dash the opposite way.

"Aww, I feel insulted Red!"

The voice echoed over more hellish laughter. 

He shuttered before freezing as a shadow suddenly loomed over him, a foreign claw slowly raked down his back. 

"I'm surprised you forgot about the one who killed your father."

Gasping Red darted away, stopping as another mer with a jagged smile was in his path.

Letting out a startled yelp he darted back to see another mer slip out of the vines. Then another.

He backed up and laid low, soul pounding as he looked hopelessly for an escape from the group of mers now surrounding him.

One, the biggest, swam through the group to hover in front of him. The leader of the gang he knew and feared.

"Red, baby! You know better than to run. Especially without saying hello." The leader grinned the others cackling. 

Red took in a breath, raising himself up with a puffed out chest and flared out fins, trying and failing to be bigger and intimidating.

"Y-you can't do anything to me here! The Truce forbids it!" Red growled, trying to stop his voice from shaking. 

The leader laughed softly with a shaking head before moving closer. 

"Oh Red."

Red deflating his display and laying low again in submission as the leader stood over him.

"The Truce is between the SharkTails and FishTails. Our kind is classified under Odds. So the Truce has no effect on us. And even if it did, we could still do anything we want with you."

The pod nodded in agreement clicking happily. 

"Let me remind you, when that shit stain of a old man of yours was killed... by me." The leader smirked, the others chuckled at the last bit, before continuing. "Your brother was put in charge. And he made a deal with us! He let us have you, to do what ever we want with, for the protection of the entire colony."

Red curled up a little, heart sinking as he was forced to remember not only his beloved fathers death but his dear brothers betrayal.

"That deal is still on Red. Even if that goat whore started that little revolt and helped you escape."

Red flinched, eyes widened with fear as the others began to get closer.

"You're still ours~."

Before Red even had a chance to react the leader was on top of him, claws digging into his sides as he tried to flip the Angel mer over. 

Red trashed, letting out a loud scream as he tried to get away.

The leader growled trying to keep him still, claws grabbing onto his arms tearing away the bandanna wrapped around his shoulder. 

Red let out another cry as he was forced onto his back, hopping for someone to come to his aid.

The leader glared down at him with a satisfied smirk. "I wonder what it's like to fuck a FishTail. Never got the chance to before."

"No! Please!" Red croaked in disgust, trying to wiggle away uselessly.

"I guess it's time to find out, right boys!"

The other Dolphins whooped and whistled excitedly.

The leader pressed himself against Red purring happily. Red in turn looked away, eyes clenched shut.

A scream rang out. 

Reds eyes snapped opened just quickly enough to see one of the Dolphins be completely and gruesomely torn in half.

Through the bloody aftermath that clouded the water came Error, snarling with his eyes blazing red.

Red couldn't really register what happened next.

In a moment Red was under the leader, about to be most likely gang raped, in the next he sitting in the middle of a bloodbath with the boys snuggled into his chest.

Error was fretting over him, looking Red up and down to make sure there weren't any life threatening injuries. Remnants of the slaughter still on his claws he resisted touching the smaller as much as possible.

"Red. Are you ok?"

He looked down in surprise to soo Null looking up at him, eyes shining with fear and worry. 

Red smiled a bit. Gently rubbing the child's skull as he looked over the carnage. His eyes landing on the leader, his throat slashed to the point of near decapitation.

His let his gaze turn and rest on Error, the taller checking him over while healing some of the still open wounds. 

Looking down at Null he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I am now."


	13. A Familiar Face P2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy pride month!!!!
> 
> Woot Woot🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈!
> 
> I'll try and update more frequently now that it's summer but we have plans to go to the river near where I live and float around. Best part of Texas. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like!

It took a few minutes to look over Red to make sure he didn't suffer any major physical trauma.

Hearing the last of what that bastard was about to do, Error was pretty sure his friend would have some mental damage from this. If only his tail hadn't snagged on those fucking vines, he would have been there faster! He could have stopped it sooner.

At least he was able to kill every last one of those bastards.

Quickly and as painlessly as possible he cleaned and healed some of the more serious wounds. 

"Who were those guys? They seemed to know you." He asked softly as he rewrapped the bandanna around Reds forearm.

Red tensed, shuttering slightly as he held the boys closer. Error quickly tried to say he didn't have to explain, but Red had already begun to speak.

"The Truce is made only for the Breeding grounds. The Reef and Bad lands are a free for fighting and killing. So some colonies hire bodyguards, usually a larger or stronger species to fight off SharkTails and rival FishTails."

Red leaned back into Error with a sigh. Looking up he continued.

"The thing is, some bodyguards take over a colonies by killing who's in charge and since they're usually stronger and bigger, no one can stop it. Especially if it's a large gang. That's what happened to my colony. My father was the one in charge and was killed by these dolphins. That's all I want to say about it."

Error narrowed his eyes at the carnage around them, the blood saturated water was settling but still a bit murky. "I should have made theirs deaths a bit more painful then."

Red shook his head. Simply leaning into the other for a moment longer before reluctantly pulling away and passing the satchel carrying the boys to Error. "We need to find a guard."

"Well you don't have to look far." A voice said out of the blue. 

Both mers whipped around, Error wrapping an arm around Red and the boys as they faced a newcomer.

Errors Soul stopped for a moment as he took the other in. A growl held in the back of his throat.

A skeleton had emerged from the vines who looked nearly identical to Ink. 

Only a little taller than Error nose to tail wise.

His tail was white with rusty brass colored stripes resembling a zebra. Several ribbon like fins were razed along his back. His pectoral fins which were also multiple long ribbons that flared out like a fan as he took in the area. 

His skeleton half was a little unique from what Error had ever seen in another skeleton, especially Ink. Or at least he assumed Ink didn't look like this underneath his clothes, but he never had the opportunity to look.

The other had mostly pure white bones except for the ribs where several rusty black tendril design wrapped around him. His forearms were completely the same color with a white version of the patterns.

His face was the same to Inks, only instead of an ink splatter it was a floral design.

This different appearance was the only reason Error had yet to rip the other apart. He begin already over tense and protective from what just happened. 

Inks counterparts glanced over the scattered remains for a moment before staring down the group in the center. 

"What. The fuck. Explain this," he gestured to the carnage as he continued, "right now."

Error began to growl, about to report to the counterpart it wasn't his business, but Red grabbed his hand from over his shoulder and answered softly. 

"This gang of Odds attacked me. I was on my way for a guard to get clearance for my friend. He saved me from," he paused for a moment, glancing down at the boys before carefully continuing, "being... violated."

The counterpart took in the seen a second time with a hum. He glanced over Reds injured form and Errors protective stance, noting the glare. 

"Seems to add up. I'll have someone clean this up and look further into this later." He mumbled with a critical eye before turning to them. "Come with me to the healer, seems like you need it." With that he swam back into the vines.

Red sighed with relief, looking up at Error with a smile. Without hesitation he went after the counterpart, Error quickly following suit.

"What are your names and why is the SharkTail wanting into the Grounds?" The counterpart glanced back to them.

Red hummed. "I'm Red, this is Error and his pups Null and Void. He's my friend and I wanted him to meet my... family. You are?"

The counterpart called back, "Ink, but most call me Quill. I'm a new guard. Came from Farshore."

Red swam a bit closer, minding the others fins. "Farshore? I didn't think anyone lived there after the coral died off."

Quill gazed forward. "There really isn't. No more living coral means no more fish to catch. But an abundance of clams and sea urchins began to grow. So Lionfish, like myself, and others like Puffers and Parrotfish made it an easy food source."

Error watched from the sidelines as they continued to chitchat. His tension hadn't fully gone away, but it did decrease a bit.

It didn't take long for them to reach what Error assumed to be the end of the vine forest.

He could hear voices, several happy conversations and laughter calling a few feet ahead of them, muffled previously by Red and Quill.

The beating of Souls nearly overwhelmed him. 

The two ahead of him paused just past the exit of the vines. 

Error slipped by Red, eyes wide as he took in the Grounds. Null and Void wiggled to get a good view, oohing and awing at the bright beautiful lights below.

The Grounds were a large gorge, nearly a half a mile wide and about a quarter deep. It stretched both ways towards and past the horizon. Thick luminous corals covered the walls, inclosing visible caverns or holding nest of seaweed. Groups of different types of mers were swimming around or talking.

Red pressed against his shoulder. Smiling happily he turned to Error. 

"Welcome to the Breeding Grounds!"


End file.
